


Steady Glow

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [38]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anderson-Hummel Child(ren), Anderson-Hummel Family, Birth, Breastfeeding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, Kid Fic, Klaine, Love, M/M, Marriage, Parents Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel, Past Mpreg, Teen Angst, Teen Pregnancy, Teen daughter pregnant, Teen fic, labor, parents!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Teen pregnancy.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Scarlett Anderson-Hummel/Original Male Character
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 1





	Steady Glow

Scarlett was anxiously waiting for the five minutes to be up to tell whether or not her life was going to chance forever. She had the test on the sink and was tapping her nails against the counter top, unable to stop.

“Come on.” She grew impatient. “Come on. Come on.”

FInally when her phone vibrated, she knew time was up.

“Okay.” She says to herself and takes a soothing breath.

She flips the stick over and feels her heart plummet to the floor. “Oh god.” She gasped as tears filled her eyes. She brought her hand to her mouth to suppress her sobs but it wasn’t exactly working when just down the hall, she was unaware someone was home.

Kurt heard his daughter crying in the bathroom so he left his office to go investigate. Her sobs got louder and he was getting worried so he quickly approached the door, knocking.

“Scarlett? Everything okay in there?”

Oh no.

Her mother was home.

She completely forgot he works from home now, it was only his second week here so the kids seemingly forgot he was here all the time.

“Scarlett? Sweetheart, open the door.”

She panicked and turned on the sink, throwing water on her face trying to fix herself but Kurt couldn’t wait any longer and picked the lock.

The door opened and Scarlett turned around to face her mother who had a concerned look on his face.

“Scar,” He saw the test on the sink and let out a small gasp, walking closer to his daughter. He saw the two lines on the stick and his face crumpled as he covered his mouth with his hand, glancing over at her.

Scarlett continues to cry and Kurt just wraps his arms around her, pulling her in for a hug.

“I’m s-sorry, mom.”

“Shh, it’s okay honey.” He soothed as he battled tears. “It’s okay. Everything’s gonna be okay.” He didn’t know how to feel exactly. His sixteen year old could possibly be pregnant. What could he do? “C’mon, let’s go sit down and talk about this alright? It’s gonna be okay baby.”

He brought her into his room and sat her on the bed. She hiccuped from crying so much so he got her some water and a few tissues, to help her calm down before she was ready to speak.

Once she settled down and wasn’t crying as much, she looked back up at Kurt and could see the hurt in her mother’s eyes.

“Mom, I’m so sorry.”

“I know you are, Scarlett.” Kurt sighs and rubs her back. “Does Justin know?”

Justin, Scarlett’s boyfriend, was always a nice kid. Kurt and Blaine really approved of him being with their daughter, but now they’ll surely second guess him after getting her pregnant.

“No.” She shakes her head, swallowing the heavy lump in her throat. “I-I only took the test because we had sex a f-few weeks ago and-and-and I-I started getting sick and-and…” She started to cry even harder. “I-I-I’m s-scared.”

Kurt sighs hearing his daughter and seeing her so distraught over this. He swallows, continuing to rub his hand along her back, soothingly.

“Listen, I’m gonna take tomorrow off and see if we can get you an appointment with Doctor Sawyer just to be sure. Then we’ll go from there, okay honey?”

She nods and Kurt pulls her into his side, kissing the top of her head.

“Relax, sweetie. I promise you, it’s gonna be okay.”

Scarlett didn’t sleep all night and when the morning came, her dad, her brother, and sister had all left so it was just her and Kurt. He made her some breakfast but she couldn’t keep anything down from the nausea plus how nervous she was.

So, they left for the doctors and Kurt got her signed in then sat next to her in the waiting room. He was nervous for her. He wasn’t ready to become a grandparent at 40, hell his other two kids were going to be an uncle at 13 and an aunt at 9 nine years old. Then there’s Blaine, god if Scarlett is pregnant, Kurt doesn’t know what to expect from him.

Fifteen minutes later her name was called and they followed the nurse to a room in the back. She took Scarlett’s weight, blood pressure, checked her temperature, had her pee in a cup, then took her blood to confirm whether she was pregnant or not.

After she was poked and returned from the restroom, the nurse brought the items to the lab while Scarlett and Kurt sat in the room, both extremely anxious for what the outcome was gonna be.

She swung her feet back and forth looking at all the posters in the room that talked about pregnancy, cervical dilation, and menstrual cycles. She sighed and glanced over at Kurt who was flipping through a magazine that was left on the chair he was sitting in.

He tried to ease his nerves by reading about the upcoming spring fashion, it was his only saving grace.

Half hour later, Doctor Sawyer came into the room with Scarlett’s test results. She smiled as she spoke with Scarlett and Kurt for a few minutes then got onto why they were really here.  
“Both pregnancy tests came back positive, so you are pregnant.” She began and Scarlett slowly nods letting it sink in that she was carrying Justin’s baby. She was gonna be a mom at sixteen. “It says that you were sexual active about seven weeks ago so I’m estimating you’re approximately six weeks along. I would like to perform an ultrasound just to be sure though, alright?”

“O-Okay.”

“Great well I’ll be back in a few.”

Doctor Sawyer leaves the room and Scarlett lets out a heavy breath, looking back at Kurt.

“It’s gonna be okay, honey.” He tells her and puts on a smile.

Her doctor returns with the ultrasound machine and instructs Scarlett to lie back against the bed. She lifts her shirt and flinches from the cold gel as it makes contact with her skin. Kurt got up from his chair and went to the side of the bed, grabbing hold of Scarlett’s hand.

Doctor Sawyer turned on the machine and picked up the transducer, bringing it to Scarlett’s flat stomach as she began to move it around.

Several minutes later, a tiny form appeared on the screen. Scarlett’s lip parted as she gasped seeing her baby for the first time.

“That’s it right?” She asks.

“Yep, there’s your baby. You are just about six and a half weeks along so you’re in the early stages of pregnancy. But yeah, there it is.”

She stared at the screen seeing the being she and Justin created together, it filled her with such joy she couldn’t even put into words how she felt.

“Can we hear the heartbeat?” Kurt asks.

“Sure. Let me just…” Doctor Sawyer pushes a button and they could hear the sounds of the baby’s heart beating echo around the room. “Hear that? Nice and strong for six weeks.”

“Wow.”

“It’s pretty cool isn’t it?” Kurt asks while rubbing the top of her hand. “I remember when daddy and I heard your heartbeat for the first time. He cried like a baby and it was so funny.”

“I remember that day. He was crying so hard we went through a whole box of tissues.” Doctor Sawyer adds, laughing along with Scarlett and Kurt.

They got to see and hear the baby for a few more minutes then her doctor turned off the machine and handed Scarlett a paper towel to wipe the gel off her stomach. She sat up on the bed and pulled her shirt back down while Doctor Sawyer turned the lights on.

“Now Scarlett, you do have some options you can think about-No!” Scarlett instantly spoke up, quieting Doctor Sawyer.

“I want to keep my baby.” She says in a softer tone.

“Alright, that’s fine. We just have to make sure you know you have options should you change your mind.”

“Thanks but, I think this is what I want.”

Kurt smiles at her as Doctor Sawyer nods at Scarlett’s words, “Very well. I want to see you back here in a few weeks. I also want you to start taking these prenatal vitamins, these with help with the development of the baby as well as your health during the pregnancy.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

“No problem. I’ll see you guys soon. Have a good rest of the day.” She leaves so Scarlett and Kurt head out as well. He made his daughter another appointment then drove them back home.

Scarlett holds the picture of her baby in between her trembling fingers, staring at the plastic film. Kurt joins her with a cup of tea and slides it in front of her.

“You need something in your system, Scarlett.”

“I know.” She takes a sip, admiring the taste of the minty green tea as it went down her throat.

“You’re going to have to tell Justin about the baby, and your father.”

Her eyes widened at the mention of having to tell Blaine, she was not looking forward to having that conversation.

“Why don’t you invite Justin over tonight and tell him while daddy and I take your brother and sister out to the movies?” He suggests.

“That sounds like a good idea, thanks mom.”

“You’re welcome.” He smiles at her and watches her sip her tea. “Do you want something to eat? I’m sure you must be starving by now?”

“Yes please. Can you make me a grilled cheese?”

“Sure. One or two?”

“Hmmm, two with some soup.”

“Alright. It’ll be ready in about twenty minutes okay?”

“Okay.”

They get up from the table and Scarlett goes around, giving her mom a hug.

“Thank you for bringing me today and being there for me.” She says feeling Kurt hug her back. “I know this is just as hard for you as it is for me, but I’m glad I have you with me, mom.”

“You’re welcome, baby. I told you, I’m always gonna be here for you.” He tells her and gives her a sounding kiss on her head. “Go relax for a bit, I’ll call you when your food is ready.” He coaxed, nodding towards the living room.

“Thank you mommy.” She smiles at Kurt then lets go of him, walking to the living room.

**\---**

Later that evening, Justin came over and Scarlett had the apartment to herself. He was pleased to find out they were alone and instantly started to hold her in his arms, kissing her.

As much as she loved it, she pulled herself away, leaving him confused.

“Is everything okay?” He asks.

She goes to say something but exhales instead and grabs Justin’s hand, taking him into the living room. They sit on the couch and she looks into his eyes knowing his whole world is about to do a complete 360 once she drops the bomb on him.

“Scar? You’re scaring me. What’s wrong?”

“Okay, remember how I started to feel sick at school? I kept getting headaches and just kept feeling like crap?” She asks him.

“Yeah. Oh my god are you dying?!”

“No I am not dying.” She rolls her eyes and bites her lip as she takes Justin’s hands in hers. “Justin, I’m pregnant.”

She pulls out the ultrasound photo from the back of her pocket and shows it to him, “And I’m keeping it.”

He carefully takes it and holds it in between his fingers. He had a blank face as he stared at the black and white image.

She starts to panic as he stays silent, trying to process the news he just received.

“Justin?” She rubs her sweaty palms together wanting him to say something. “Justin? Please, say something.”

He stays quiet then Scarlett notices a smile growing on his face. His eyes fill with tears and he hugs Scarlett, shocking her.

“We’re having a baby. You’re having my baby, Scar.” He cries, hugging her tightly.

“Y-You’re happy about this?”

“Yes!” He breaks their embrace and smashes his lips against hers. “This is amazing news! We’re gonna have a baby together, Scarlett! I’m gonna be a daddy!”

“Wait, so you’re okay with this? Are you sure?”

“Of course I am. This baby is as much mine as is it yours and I promise you I’m gonna be there for you and for our child. I swear.”

Scarlett cries as Justin speaks so highly of himself, wanting to be there for their baby. She kisses him as they both cry together on the couch.

“Do your parents know?”

“My mom does but my dad doesn’t. I was hoping maybe we could tell them together?”

“Of course, baby. Whatever you want, I’m with you.” He says and she kisses him again.

“God, I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” He says and places his hand onto her flat stomach. “I can’t believe you’re having my baby.”

She smiles feeling all warm and fuzzy inside from how loving and accepting Justin was about this, she only hopes her father will be the same and support them.

That weekend, Scarlett invited Justin over so they could tell Blaine about her pregnancy. The teens and adults all sit in the living room and Scarlett looks to Kurt who gives her a nod then she goes on telling Blaine.

“Daddy, there’s something we would like to tell you.” She starts and thickly swallows, Justin’s grip tightens around her hand. “I’m pregnant.”

As the words left her mouth, Blaine sat back against the couch and just stared off into space for a few moments.

Scarlett’s heart began to race and she started to breathe rapidly, panicking of what was yet to come.

“Blaine?” Kurt narrows his eyes at his husband and touches his arm. “Blaine.”

Blaine looks up at his daughter, rubbing his hands together. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. Mom took me to the doctors the other day and confirmed it.”

“And I promised to be there for Scarlett and the baby and to support them in any way I can.”

Letting out a heavy sigh, Blaine runs hand along his perfectly gelled hair and stands up. He walks over to Scarlett and tells her to stand up. She rises to her feet and he gives her a comforting hug.

“I love you, Scarlett and I’ll support you through this.” He tells her and she cries in her dad’s arms.

“You’re not mad?” She asks in a low voice.

“No. I’m just disappointed because you have your whole life ahead of you, but I’m your father and I’ve always promised to support you in any way I can.” He says making her cry even more. He kisses her cheek as his tears threaten to spill. He presses his lips together, rubbing Scarlett’s back.

The two pull apart and Blaine looks at Justin with kind eyes, “I’m glad you’re stepping up and want to father this baby.” He shakes the teens hand and gives him a small nod.

Everyone was relieved it went better than they thought and Scarlett told her brother and sister that she was pregnant over dinner. Justin had told his parents prior and they were upset but support him too so everyone seemed to be on their side.

**\---**

As time went on, Scarlett began to show. She told all her friends in her small friend group which consisted of seven people. Six girls and one boy, her best friend Miles.

Miles and Scarlett have been best friends since they were six years old. They’ve done pretty much everything together and while everyone in their friend group thinks he’s gay since he doesn’t really have guy friends, there is one person that has his heart but he’s too afraid to ever let them know how he feels.

Scarlett’s about five months pregnant so she’s been growing a lot, meaning her bump was very noticeable now. She goes to class and people start to stare at her and whisper things about her to their friend or whatever. She didn’t care though, she knew they were most likely talking about her being pregnant. Her parents always taught her to have courage and never show fear so she just carried on with her class.

It’s no secret Justin got her pregnant, besides if people want to call her a slut that’s on them because she knows and so does Justin that neither of them fool around with other people.

Anyway, when the bell rang, Scarlett put her binder into her bag and carried her textbooks as she walked out of the class.

While walking down the hall she could see everyone watching her, still whispering things about her.

She took a deep breath, reminding herself to not let it bother her.

As she gets to the end of the hall, ready to round the corner, she bumps into Miles and Janie.

“Oh, hi guys.”

“Hi. Mister Scott said we won’t be needing our textbooks today so let's just go to his class then.” Janie says and attempts to turn Scarlett around.

“What? But we had homework from it last night.”

“He sent out an email about this morning. It probably went to your spam.”

“Maybe but I need to put these away first.” She says and pushes past them.

“Scarlett.”

“Scar, wait!”

Just as she turns the corner, she spots Justin making out with another girl, the head cheerleader.

Scarlett's heart viciously leapt to her throat. Her face crumples and she nearly loses her balance when she sees it. Justin looks up, shocked when he sees her.

“Scar.”

She slowly backs away, tears filling in her eyes. She stumbles over her feet as Justin runs over to her.

“Scar.” He grabs her arm.

She yanks it away and slaps him across the face, hard enough for everyone in the hall to come to a halt, staring at them.

“You’re such an asshole.” Janie scoffs at him then takes Scarlett into the bathroom with Miles following them.

Scarlett kept crying and couldn’t stop thanks to her hormones being out of whack. Miles locked the bathroom door and they sat her on the windowsill. Janie wets some paper towels and dabs her friend's puffy eyes. Her heart breaks for Scarlett and she so badly wanted to kill Justin for doing what he did.

“W-Why would h-he do that t-to me?!”

“I don’t know, hun.” Janie moved some pieces of Scarlett’s hair away from her face and tucks it behind her ears. “You don’t need him, Scar. I know he’s the father of your baby but you have us and your family, we always got your back.”

“I-I’m such an idiot.”

He’s the idiot, Scar, not you.” Miles tells her while stroking her hair.

They stay in the bathroom during the entire class period and it was the end of the day so Scarlett walks home with Miles. He made sure she was okay and didn’t want her walking back by herself.

As they made it to her apartment building, they stopped in front of the doors and turned to face each other.

“Thank you for walking me home and helping me today.” She says and gives him a hug. “You’re such a great friend.” She adds while kissing his cheek.

“You’re welcome. Call me later?”

“Sure.” She gives a half smile then walks inside, leaving Miles out in front of the building.

Scarlett takes the elevator up to the twelfth floor and pulls out her key. She unlocks the door and steps inside, kicking her shoes off and pushing them under the bench along with the other shoes the family kept there.

She can hear her mom in his office, typing away on his computer. She really needed him right now, so she walked down the hall and pushed the door open. He pushes his glasses up when he sees her come in.

“Hi honey. How was school?”

“I-I-I’m okay.” She lies while standing there and her bottom lip starts to quiver.

“Aww, Scar.” He rushes to his daughter’s side, comforting her. “What happened?”

“J-Justin w-was kissing another g-girl and-and…”

“Shh, okay baby. You don’t need to tell me anymore, I think I know what happened.” He holds her in his arms as she cries into his designer sweater. He didn’t care though, his baby was hurting and he needed to help her through this.

He brings her to his bed and lays her down while sitting next to her as she cries and cries from her hormones.

“I hate this! I’m c-constantly changing and my-my hormones are wild and I-I-I can’t stand it!”

“I know the feeling, sweetie, I do.”

“Everyone at school t-talks about m-me behind m-my back and I-I-I try to s-stay strong b-but i-it’s too ha-hard.”

“I know honey.” He consoles his daughter and provides her tissue after tissues listening as she shares her heart with him.

At 3:45, Blaine walks through the door with Ethan and Lily.

“Hello?” He calls out.

Kurt usually greets them at the door but today he didn’t.

“Maybe mommy went out with Scarlett.” Lily says while going to the table so she could start her homework.

“No, his keys are here. See.” Ethan points to the hook on the wall where Kurt’s keys hung.

They saw Scarletts bag and books sitting on the counter which meant they were both home.

“Stay here for a sec.” Blaine tells the two and goes to find his husband and daughter.

He hears crying coming from down the hall, so he follows it to their bedroom and opens the door. He finds Kurt sitting on the bed with Scarlett laying next to him crying her eyes out.

“What’s wrong?” He mouths to his husband.

“Go away.” Kurt mouths to Blaine.

He doesn’t have to be told twice and leaves the room, returning back to their other kids who were getting started on their homework.

After a while, Scarlett cries herself to sleep so Kurt slipped away from her grip and went out to see his husband and kids.

“Hey.” He says going into the living room. He joins Blaine on the couch and finishes his wine, handing the empty glass back to Blaine.

“How’s Scarlett? Is she okay now?”

“No.” Kurt answers coldly and looks over at Ethan and Lily. “Can you guys give us a minute please? I need to talk to your father about something.”

“Sure. C’mon Lily.” Ethan and Lily go into their rooms, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone in the living room.

“So, what’s going on?”

Kurt sighs and moves so that he was laying on Blaine, in between his legs.

“Scarlett came home from school today crying because she saw Justin kissing another girl.”

“He what?!” Blaine gasps.

“Babe, calm down. The last thing Scarlett needs is for us to be riled up about this.”

“But Kurt-”

“I know. Scarlett’s very upset about this and we need to be there for her okay?”

Blaine nods and wraps his arms around his husband. He was enraged with Justin and felt terrible for Scarlett.

“She’s gonna be okay, B. We just need to give her some space.”

“Okay, love.” Kurt turns and gives his husband a quick kiss then lays against him, enjoying the comfortable silence around them.

**\---**

The following week at school, Scarlett’s friends did a pretty good job at distracting her from Justin and they avoided him as much as possible. But one day, Justin approached Scarlett when she was by herself at her locker.

“Hey.” She ignores him and continues to gather what she needed for her next class.

“Scarlett. Please.”

“I don’t know why you think you have a right to talk to me after you cheated on me.”

“Scar.”

“Don’t Scar me. You messed up!”

He slams his hand against the lockers, causing her to jump.

“I’m sorry. Look, can we just talk about this please?”

“You have five minutes.” She tells him and closes her locker. “Talk.”

“First I want to tell you how sorry I am-”

Scarlett rolls her eyes but he goes on.

“I messed up big time, I know and I can’t take that back. I just happened in the moment and I was scared because you kept growing and all I could do was panic about the baby coming. Plus she kinda makes me feel good.”

“I’m sorry what? She makes you feel good?”

“Well yeah.” He replies and rubs the back of his neck. “I mean when’s the last time you complimented me or came to one of my games?”

“I am pregnant with your child Justin! Doesn’t that mean anything to you?!” She spat, furious at him. “You don’t think I’m scared, Justin?!”

“Scar, I didn’t-”

“No, just don’t.” She mutters. “You have no idea how hard this is for me and when you say things about that girl making you feel good hurts. I loved you Justin. I loved you with everything I had and I trusted you and you cheated on me.”

Justin didn’t say a word because he knew everything Scarlett was telling him was true.

“I’m sorry but I can’t do this anymore. It’s not good for me or for the baby. We’re done.”

She quickly flees from her locker and runs into Miles again.

“You okay?” He asks and notices the tears in her eyes.

“Yes.” She nods. “Never felt better.” She says and walks with him to class.

**-Two Months Later-**

Scarlett was now seven months pregnant and was huge. She still had nearly two more months to go then she’d be meeting her baby girl.

She was home with Blaine while her mom took her brother and sister out shopping for some new summer clothes.

She was in her room watching a movie and decided to go get a snack to cure her cravings. She got up from her bed and made her way into the hall. As she got closer to the kitchen, their doorbell went off.

“I got it.” She called out and went to go answer it.

When she opens the door, she’s shocked to see who was standing before her.

“Um Mr and Mrs. Allen, what brings you two over?” She asks and welcomes them inside.

“We wanted to talk with you and your parents. Are they home?” Justin’s mother asks.

“Only me. My husband is out with our other kids at the moment.” Blaine says from where he stood behind his daughter. “I hope that’s not a problem.”

“Not at all. We really came over to apologize for what happened between you two.” His mother says with guilt thick in his voice. “Justin’s recent behavior is very unexpected to us, especially and we understand why you felt it was best to stop seeing him.”

“But?” Scarlett questions knowing it was coming.

“But, we’re hoping you would at least consider letting us meet our grandchild once he or she is born.” She asks with pleading eyes.

“She.” Scarlett corrects. “I’m having a girl and I’ll think about it.”

Justin’s mother’s eyes glistened with tears at the mention of having a granddaughter. She looked at her husband, hoping Scarlett would let them see her.

Scarlett wasn’t opposed to the idea, she just wants some time to heal from everything that happened between her and Justin.

“We respect your choice Scarlett, and would also like to give you this.” His father hands her a check made out for two thousand dollars. “For the baby.”

“Oh, no, I can’t accept this, it’s too much.” She tries to hand it back to them but they both shake their heads.

“Please take it sweetie.” Mrs. Allen pushes her hand back. We insist. You can use this to help you out with the baby or to use it on yourself because every mom deserves time to themselves once in a while.”

Scarlett smiles and gives Justin’s mom a hug, thanking her for always being so sweet and kind to her and her family.

Justin’s parents leave shortly after and Scarlett turns to Blaine with the check still in her hand, unsure of what to do with it. He tells her to save it and puts it away. She then goes back to her room to finish the movie she was watching then facetimes Miles to tell him all about what just happened.

Two weeks later, Kurt was out for lunch with Scarlett. He needed to distract her from the baby shower her friends were preparing at their house. Plus, he was glad about getting to spend some time with her because he knows once the baby comes, she’ll be exhausted and moody all the time, even more than she is now.

So, the two went to the Meltshop since Scarlett was still craving her grilled cheeses and a Nutella shake. Kurt didn’t object and brought her wherever she wanted, knowing it made her happy. He even enjoyed a classic grilled cheese with some tots and a shake as well.

After they ate, they took a cab uptown to their apartment and all Scarlett wanted to do was nap from the meal she just had.

As the get in the elevator, she yawns and leans back on the wall.

“Tired?” Kurt asks.

She nods while closing her eyes. “I think I’m gonna take a nap. We don’t have any other plans today do we?”

“I don’t think so.” Kurt says and is now worried because Scarlett’s tired, she becomes very cranky like a two year old.

They get off on their floor and Kurt fetches his keys from his bag. He unlocks the door and has Scarlett go in first.

She enters her home and turns on the lights, being bombarded with a chorus of “Surprise!” She stands there with a big smile on her face seeing all her family and friends standing around the decorated apartment.

She turns to Kurt and sees he had tears in his eyes. He was so happy he could do this for his daughter.

“Aww mom.” She hugs him and gives him a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He tells her and kisses her cheek. “Go enjoy yourself.”

She goes and thanks all her friends for coming and doing this and they tell her they had help from Kurt, that it was all his idea. She sent her mom another loving smile then moved onto saying hi to the rest of her family before joining her friends as they all sat in the living room.

They all talked, ate, played some baby shower games, and just gossiped about people at school mostly.

Kurt and Blaine helped Scarlett open her gifts while the guests all sat around and watched. She was so grateful for everything she was given for her baby and definitely felt loved.

Later on, most of the guests were gone except Miles. He and Scarlett were on the terrace watching the sunset together, sitting on their patio bench.

“Did I tell you I picked out a name for the baby?” Scarlett turns to face Miles and he smiles at her.

“You did? Can I know?”

“Yeah, only my family knows. It’s Ella Victoria.”

“Aww, that’s so beautiful. It’s perfect for her.”

“Thanks. It just came to me one night and I really liked it.”

Miles looked out at the skyline of the city, an orange pink hue hitting the buildings in front of them. It was just the two of them and he figured he’d just go for it while he had the chance.

“You know Scar, I kinda like this person and I don’t know how to approach them about it.”

“Well what are they like?”

“They’re so sweet and kind and generous and every time I see them, I get these huge butterflies in my stomach.”

“Do I know them?” She asks.

“I think so. We have some classes together.”

“Oh my god is it Jen Braeden?”

“No, it’s not Jen.”

“Then who is it?” She asks again while waiting for an answer. “It’s, uh…” He trails off going in for a kiss but suddenly chickens out, backing away from Scarlett.

“Are you alright?”

“Y-Yeah. Um, I-I have to go b-but I’ll t-text you t-tomorrow.” He quickly ran inside and left their apartment.

Scarlett was confused by the whole thing but didn’t really care and went inside to help clean up.

“Hey mom.” She joins Kurt in the living room where he threw away all the used cups and plates.

“Hi honey.” He smiles at her and ties the bag, carrying it to the door. “Did you have fun today?”

“Yes. And if I haven’t said it enough already, thank you.”

“You’re welcome, sweetie.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gave her a side hug.

Just then Blaine came out from the bathroom and joined his husband and daughter back in the living room. He nods at Kurt, who took that as his cue to speak up.

“Scar, daddy and I have one more surprise for you and we wanted to wait until everyone was gone so we could give this to you.” He grinned at Blaine and took Scarlett’s hand, leading her down the hall. “Ready to see?”

She nods and Blaine opens the door, revealing a finished nursery for the baby.

Her jaw drops as she looks around the beautifully put together room for her daughter.

“Oh my.” Tears well in her eyes and she walks into the room, gently running her fingers along the white dresser. “It’s beautiful.”

“Why thank you. I designed it.”

“It’s amazing, mommy. Thank you. Both of you.” She hugs both her parents, getting squished in between them. “I love you guys so much.”

“We love you too, sweetheart. We’re so glad you like it.”

“I love it, daddy. I can’t believe you guys did all this for me. The baby shower and her room, I feel like the luckiest girl in the world.”

“You deserve it honey. Daddy and I wanted to make sure you know that you’re not in this alone no matter what.”

She hugged them both again, still crying, and was so thankful her parents have helped her so much during her pregnancy.

**\---**

**(One month and two weeks later)**

It was just about 1:15 in the morning when Scarlett woke up in lots of pain. She hisses from the feeling and brings her legs around, steadying herself on the floor. She pushes herself off the bed and waddles to her parents’ bedroom.

She peeks in through the crack, seeing their sleeping bodies being lit up by the tv that was on in their room. She pushes their door open and creeps over to Kurt’s side of the bed.

“Mommy.” She whispers and nudges him a little. “Mommy.”

“Hmm.” He slowly starts to wake up and jumps when he sees Scarlett next to him. “Scar? What’s wrong? Is it the baby?”

“Yeah. I think it’s time.”

Just then she groans waking up Blaine while Kurt turns on the light, scratching his head.

“What’s going on?”

“Scarlett’s in labor.” Kurt tells his husband and Blaine starts to panic. He’s done this every time Kurt went into labor with their three kids so it’s no surprise with how Blaine’s reacting. “I’m gonna help her, you just get the bags and wake up Ethan and Lily. We’ll wait for you by the door.”

“Okay.” Blaine kisses Kurt and leaves their room while Scarlett sits on the bed getting another big contraction.

“This hurts a lot, mom.”

“I know honey. We’re gonna get you to the hospital and you can get an epidural.” He tells her.

She was set on getting that epidural, knowing she could do this practically pain free was amazing. Kurt helped her up and brought her out into the apartment. The five of them all head downstairs and get into Blaine’s car, driving to the hospital.

Scarlett is put into a room and given an IV right away. She wasn’t able to get an epidural just yet because she wasn’t dilated enough so she tried to keep herself calm and sleep, but it didn’t work because the pain quickly got worse as the sun began to rise. She knew once she was five centimeters dilated she could get it, that’s all she needed to get to for her pain relief.

**\---**

She never got her epidural.

Scarlett labored for a long ten hours and by the time Doctor Sawyer came to check her, she was all ready to push and it was too late.

Now, two hours after the fact, she was exhausted, covered in sweat, and on the verge of going completely apeshit on the nurses around her.

“One more big push Scarlett.”

“Ooh, ow.” She moans. “It hurts.”

“Come on baby just one more.” Kurt encourages his daughter and pats her leg.

Scarlett cries as she pushes, fulfilling the overwhelming need to get her baby out. She broke out in a loud scream and her baby was finally out. Everyone in the room was smiling and praising her as her baby girl was placed onto her chest.

Kurt was crying, so proud of his daughter and filled with the joy at the sight of his granddaughter lying on her chest. He grinned from ear to ear as he moved down, placing a kiss to Scarlett’s forehead.

“You did great honey. She’s beautiful.”

Ella Victoria Anderson-Hummel made her presence known by letting out a piercing cry.

Scarlett, now out of breath, stares down at her daughter and cries tears of joy feeling a rush of adrenaline looking at the person she helped create. Ella was adorable and had a head full of dark hair, she looks just like her mother did when she was born sixteen years ago.

“Ella.” Scarlett says softly. Her tears fall freely from her eyes while admiring her daughter. “I love you so much.”

Kurt was able to cut Ella’s cord then kissed both his daughter and granddaughter before she was taken away. He waited until she was weighed and measured then went out to go find his family.

He walks to the waiting room and Blaine, Ethan, and Lily all stand up when they see Kurt with a big smile on his face.

“It’s a girl!”

They shout and Blaine gives his husband a celebratory kiss.

“She’s eight pounds, one ounce, and twenty inches long.”

“Wow.” Blaine says, mesmerized at the picture Kurt showed them.

“When can we see her?” Lily asks.

“In a few minutes. They just have to take care of some things then you can all go see Scarlett and Ella.” He tells them.

They waited for ten minutes then Kurt went back to make sure it was okay she was up for visitors. Once she said yes, he let his husband and two kids follow him into Scarlett’s room and they all gasp at the little baby in her arms.

Blaine walks over to her bed with Kurt and cries while looking at his grandbaby.

“She’s beautiful, sweetheart.” He kisses Scarlett’s forehead and smiles as the baby cooes.

“Thank you, daddy.” She yawns and fights sleep. “Can you take her, mom? I’m so tired.”

“Of course. Do you want us to step out?”

“No, no. You guys can get to know her, I’m just exhausted.” She says and hands the baby to Kurt.

He gladly takes his granddaughter, holding her for the first time and goes over to sit with Blaine and his kids hovering over him while Scarlett gets some sleep.

She was woken up around 4 by Kurt because it was time for Ella’s first feeding so they kicked Blaine, Ethan, and Lily out, giving Scarlett a chance to nurse her daughter.

Towards the evening, more of her family arrives and her friends, all bringing more gifts for the baby. Justin’s parents even show up and meet their granddaughter. Scarlett’s happy they came and wants them to be in her daughter’s life as for Justin, she doesn’t exactly know yet.

As her family and friends come and go, Miles shows up with a teddy bear and flowers for Scarlett and Ella.

Scarlett was glad he made it to meet her daughter and told him to come onto the bed with her. She moved over with help from Kurt, then her parents and siblings left to give them some privacy.

“So this is Ella?” He asks, staring at the baby that was wide awake in his best friend’s arms.

“Yes it is.” She cooes at her daughter and moves her arms, ready to hand her to Miles. “Wanna hold her?”

“Sure.”

“You’re gonna meet your Uncle Miles, sweet girl.” She carefully places the baby into Miles’ arms and he falls in love with the tiny baby that was a miniature version of Scarlett.

They talk for a while and Ella falls eventually asleep in Miles’ arms which Scarlett finds amazing because she hadn’t done that with anyone else. After over an hour of talking, Kurt and Blaine come back telling her visiting hours are over.

Miles hands the baby back and moves, getting off Scarlett’s bed. He hugs his friend and congratulates her once more before leaving.

Blaine and Kurt say bye to their daughter then head back home as well.

**-Few Months Later-**

Scarlett was getting used to life being a teen mom. She loves Ella so much and everyday is an adventure with her.

Ella just turned five months old and has such a bubbly personality, she always puts a smile on everyone's face. And she loves her grandpa Blaine. Oh my goodness whenever she sees him, she has a big smile on her face and makes grabby hands towards him. She always wants to be with Blaine.

Today, Ella was able to spend all evening with Kurt and Blaine because Scarlett had Miles come over. She invited him over for some pizza and to hang out. They’ve gotten closer over the last few months and she’s so glad to have him in her life.

They eat their pizza on the terrace and share a patio seat together while looking up at the stars.

“Aren’t they so beautiful?” Scarlett asks, making Miles look up at the night sky with her.

“Yeah.”

“There’s so many.” Scarlett always loved looking at the stars at night. She would come out here a lot and just sit all night trying to count as many as she can before she fell asleep.

Mile swallows his food and glances over to Scarlett, “There are a lot of stars, shining bright but only one matters to me.” He says and goes in for the kiss this time.

He kisses Scarlett and she kisses him back, bringing her hands to his face, loving every second of it.

When they pull apart, they stare at each other and she smiles at him.

“I’ve been waiting to do that my whole life.” He says and kisses her again this time more passionate and full of love.

As Miles kissed Scarlett, Kurt and were watching them from where they were in the kitchen.

“Look at him. He’s kissing her like a wild animal.” Blaine was ready to pull them apart but Kurt stopped him.

“Leave them alone, B. We were teenagers too once. Remember that day in the common room?”

Blaine’s cheek flush a deep red as he thought back to the time he kissed Kurt for the first time at Dalton.

“Oh alright. But if things get out of hand, I’m stepping in.”

“Whatever.” Kurt rolls his eyes and hands the baby to his husband after giving her a kiss. “I’ll be in to kiss her goodnight after she’s had her bath.”

“Okay.” Blaine kisses his husband and takes his granddaughter with her to the bathroom so he could bathe her.

Meanwhile, Miles and Scarlett were now staring at each other with loving eyes. They stayed on the terrace for another hour then he left to go home and gave her a goodbye kiss before heading home.

Scarlett starts to clean up the terrace and Kurt comes out to help her.

“What’s got you so happy?” He asks, noticing how much she was smiling.

“Miles’ kissed me.”

“He did?”

“Mhm.” She hums and Kurt looks at her, wanting to know more. “It was amazing, mom. He makes me feel so happy inside and special.”

“Well I’m happy for you, sweetie.”

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

“No, I mean for everything. Thank you for being so supportive of me and helping me. You and daddy and Ethan and Lily have gone above and beyond for Ella and I.”

“That’s what family’s for, honey.” He says, giving her a hug. He grabs the pizza box and before he goes inside he turns back to his daughter.

“Scarlett.”

“Yeah?”

“I knew all along Miles had always been the one for you.”

Scarlett smirks and follows Kurt inside, closing the door behind her, heading down the hall to go see her baby.


End file.
